


Deputy Stilinski Comes Home

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [105]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He missed his son, he missed his wife, he missed his bed. Still come tomorrow he would still get out of bed and make his way back to work because that’s what was needed from him and John Stilinski would do anything for his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deputy Stilinski Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

> 15 minutes is here for the last time this year, I may just do a happy little dance. But any way, let’s call my friend Weeping-Waffle (now I want waffles, damn it) asked for a fic with Sheriff Stilinski coming home to find his wife and son asleep, and that’s all she gave me… seriously…

 

John Stilinski was exhausted, bone tired as he walked into the silent house into which they’d only moved into a month or so ago, he was far too worn down to even check whether or not Claudia had left something for him to eat, all he did was lock his badge and gun inside the small safe in the cupboard under the stairs. John had always been cautious about gun safety, but double locking his guns had only become a thing now when his son had started to walk, from the bright curious look his son always seemed to have John had a deep fear and suspicion that his only child would become a handful.

 

Climbing over the first of many Gates set up to keep their son from going somewhere he wasn't allowed to go, two of which were on the stairs John began to climb up stairs yearning for a shower which he took while at the same time washing his teeth which he of course he knows is one of his bad habits and one which Claudia disapproved of,with nothing but a towel wrapped around his middle John stumbles his way into his and Claudia’s bedroom thankfully that all the toys he’d stepped on thus far were soft little bears and bunnies and he hopes that once the hard toys came around that either Claudia or their little rascal had gotten around to the point of picking the toys up.

 

As he slips inside their bedroom which still held a couple of boxes waiting to be unpacked the move had happened rather suddenly and although Claudia did her best there was still a lot of unpacking to do,John knew that some men and surely women too would begrudge their partner if they stayed at home with just one child and didn’t do what some might consider much during the day however John knew in his heart that Claudia did as much as she could but her focus was on their son, John could hardly judge his wife unkindly for her need to make sure their son who had been born premature was alright after all they’d had several miscarriages and having a stillborn daughters and son under their belts; frankly if John could afford it he would’ve gladly just stayed at home with his son and wife, but there were bills to pay and mouths to feed and so John had to work every shift he could get his hands on.

 

John pulls on a pair of what he hopes are clean sweatpants before making his way over to the bed which not to his great surprise held the two loves of his life, his wife who’d gone through so much for the sake of their family and John knew she would’ve granted him a divorce if he’d asked for one when the doctors had hinted that she would never be able to give him a child but John would rather have Claudia and no children than someone else and children;John’s mother had been trying to talk him into divorce after their daughter Hannah was  born lifeless and cold, she’d gone as far as hired and attorney for him and everything which was one of the reasons why he’d cut ties with his mother and what had sealed it was when his mother had said nothing good about her grandson who now slept peacefully against Claudia, to hear his mother say he should divorce Claudia and find a good strong wife who could bare him strong children had shattered John’s heart simply because Claudia had gone through so much and fought so hard for their son and their son had clung to life with both of his little hands like a proper little fighter and all John’s mother had seen was unworthiness.

 

John loved his wife, he loved her strength of will and although his mother had described Claudia as plain looking John found her beautiful, Claudia had as his mother had called it ensnared him with her odd sense of humor and wit.John believed firmly that Claudia had made him a better person even if he was struck-off for it and would have to learn to deal with never seeing a dime of his family’s fortune – no, not family, his mother and uncles and cousins weren’t his family Claudia and their son was his family now unless of course the snobs decided to come around and apologize for the way they treated his wife and son. John would never accept the Stilinski’s back into his life or his sons unless he could certain they wouldn’t poison his son with their viciousness. 

 

`You’re thinking too loudly,´ Claudia mumbled against the soft brown mess of hair that sat on top of the little head that might hold a brain as brilliant as Claudia’s, her beautiful eyes were half-lidded as she gazed at him, her brown orbs could at times in the right light seem almost amber-like or light-golden.Claudia’s eyes had gained back the wonderful spark of life and liveliness which had been drained from her with each miscarriage and lifeless birth, certainly there were dark circles around her eyes as she still would sleep very little as she seemed to feel the need to watch over their son as he slept.

 

`Come to bed, we’ve missed you.´ she says rather softly as one of her hands with those beautiful long fingers reached for him, and who was he to deny such a request especially when he was so exhausted he would surely crumbled onto it soon enough, taking  the hand of his wife whom he’d married in secrecy in  a small wedding chapel in Las Vegas with only their friends as their witnesses;it had not been the wedding he’d wished for his wife but it was one she’d seemed happiest with, Claudia was a woman of simple tastes and John had to adjust to that and such a way of life when his family cut the financial ties with him as they were convinced the girl who’d grown-up in a trailer park was out for money.

 

Misha as John preferred to call their son as he couldn’t yet pronounce the name his wife had wanted for their son, it was some polish name that had belonged to her grandfather, his little Misha letout an unhappy sound as the matrass dipped and buried himself closer to his mother which made both Claudia and John smile because there was just something so incredibly sweet about the little life they’d managed to create and keep, but as soon as John spoke to his wife apologizing for not being around as much as he wanted to be his son opened his eyes and turned his head just enough to  see John; the two pair of innocent eyes had once been a dull blue color but had thankfully changed into the color John now favored so greatly.

 

`Go back to sleep baby boy, ´ John says softly but as soon as his little boy recognized him Misha turned over making desperate little sounds and reaching up towards him begging to be held, and of course John obliged and as soon as he held his son a content little sigh escaped the little body who snuggled in as close as possible.

 

`There, you see, he misses you as much as I do.´ Claudia hummed softly while moving in closer to her husband who settled down on the bed with his son curdled up  against him, there was no judgement or any attempt at pressuring John it was just a statement of a fact; John of course had begun to realize that his son seemed to need him around as much as he needed his mother, after all every time John left for work his son began to cry as if thinking John wouldn’t be back as soon as he possibly could.

 

`I miss him and you too.´ John confessed before kissing his wife who settled down beside him with her head on his shoulder, Claudia while gently rubbing the back of his son who snuggled in closer to him, and as John yawn Claudia plants one last peck on his lips before softly whispering, `Time to rest Deputy Stilinski, you’ve deserved some sleep.´

 

`What? Nothing more than sleep? ´

 


End file.
